Modèle:Infobox Zombie Tabber
|first seen9= Frostbite Caves - Day 1 |flavor text9 = Cave Zombie was busy painting handprints on cave walls when he was told to start fighting plants. He's not sure why he's fighting plants, but he hopes he can get back to painting soon. He was feeling inspired. He had plans for some big pieces. Art school was finally paying off. |caption10 = Regular expertly-coiffed moustache zombie. |box title10 = Adventurer Zombie |image10 = Adventurer Zombie2.png |toughness10 = Average |dps10 = 200 |speed10 = Basic |first seen10 = Lost City - Day 1 |flavor text10 = Adventurer Zombie just went looking for jolly good show and somehow ended up in the Lost City. "Hmm. Yes. Quite."is all that he would say on the matter. |caption11 = Regular music-loving neon mixtape zombie. |box title11 = Neon Zombie |image11 = Neon Zombie2.png |toughness11 = Average |dps11 = 200 |speed11 = Basic |first seen11= Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 1 |flavor text11 = He's cutting down on his head-banging so as not to bang his head clean off. |caption12 = Regular beard-having zombie from the unimaginable past. |box title12 = Jurassic Zombie |image12 = Jurassic Zombie2.png |toughness12 = Average |dps12 = 200 |speed12 = Hungry |first seen12 = Jurassic Marsh - Day 1 |flavor text12 = Jurassic Zombie is NOT primitive. See, he's wearing a tie and everything! |caption/c1 = Regular Kongfu zombie. |box title/c1 = Kongfu Zombie |image/c1 = Kongfu Zombie2.png |toughness/c1 = Average |dps/c1 = 200 |speed/c1 = Basic |first seen/c1= Kongfu World - Day 1 |flavor text/c1 = Kongfu Zombie does not like to be treated just as weak in character he likes to be treated according to his facial hair. |caption/c2 = Regular Monk zombie. |box title/c2 = Monk Zombie |image/c2 = Monk Zombie2.png |toughness/c2 = Average |dps/c2 = 200 |speed/c2 = Basic |first seen/c2= Kongfu World - Day 12 |flavor text/c2 = He was trained in the temple of the great master but yearning to eat their brains have put in maximum penalty is losing his facial hair. |caption/c3 = Regular Pilot Zombie. |box title/c3 = Pilot Zombie |image/c3 = Common Pilot Zombie2.PNG |toughness/c3 = Average |dps/c3 = 200 |speed/c3 = Basic |first seen/c3= Sky City - Day 1 |flavor text/c3 = Do not underestimate the common pilot zombies. Keeping the balance in the air instead of being upside down is not an easy thing. Flying gives them a feeling of freedom, of course, if they have a brain. |caption/c4 = Regular Labor zombie. |box title/c4 = Labor Zombie |image/c4 = Labor Zombie2.png |toughness/c4 = Average |dps/c4 = 200 |speed/c4 = Basic |first seen/4= Steam Ages - Day 1 |flavor text/c4 = Every day, Labor Zombie is greedy and diligent, plus he has to make money just to buy brain biscuits. |caption/c5 = TBA |box title/c5 = Combat Zombie |image/c5 = Combat ZombiePvP.png |toughness/c5 = Average |troopcapacity/c5 = 1 |trainingcost/c5 = 5 |trainingtime/c5 = 30 seconds |speed/c5 = Basic |first seen/c5= PvP Mode |pvpskill/c5 = For a short period of time, turns into Buckethead Zombie. |flavor text/c5 = It is said that joining the army will allow helmets to be worn, so the Basic Zombie immediately joined the army and even took Buckethead Zombie's bucket away. |box title/o1 = Sergeant Zombie |caption/o1 = Regular sergeant. |image/o1 = Sergeant ZombieO.png |toughness/o1 = Average |dps/o1 = 200 |speed/o1 = Basic |first seen/o1= Tutorial |flavor text/o1 = Ancient army of war sergeants, looks like they don't have any power. |caption/o2 = Regular mummified zombie. |box title/o2 = Mummy Zombie |image/o2 = Mummy Zombie2.png |toughness/o2 = Average |dps/o2 = 200 |speed/o2 = Basic |first seen/o2= Ancient Egypt - Level 1-1 |flavor text/o2 = Is he a mummy? Is he a zombie? It turns out he's a zombie who's rolled himself in toilet paper to protect his fair skin. True fact! |caption/o3 = Regular pirate zombie. |box title/o3 = Pirate Zombie |image/o3 = Pirate Zombie2.png |toughness/o3 = Average |dps/o3 = 200 |speed/o3 = Basic |first seen/o3= Pirate Seas - Level 1-1 |flavor text/o3 = |caption/o4 = Regular underwater soldier zombie. |box title/o4 = Underwater Soldier Zombie |image/o4 = Underwater Soldier Zombie2.png |toughness/o4 = Average |dps/o4 = 200 |speed/o4 = Basic |first seen/o4= East Sea Dragon Palace - Level 1-1 |flavor text/o4 = }}